ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC's Justice League (TV Series)
Justice League, alternately know as DC's Justice League, is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name, being created by Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Ciro Neili and Genndy Tartakovsky, with Sam Register as executive producer. The series airs on Cartoon Network on TBD 20??. Premise Episodes See here Cast & Characters Principal Cast * Sam Daly - * Crispin Freeman - * Vanessa Marshall - * Roger Craig Smith - * Troy Baker - * Travis Willingham - * Nyambi Nyambi - Additional Cast * Sam Lavagnino - Billy Batson * Zachary Levi - Shazam * Grey Griffin - * John Wesley Shipp - Jay Garrick/Flash * Kevin Michael Richardson - Darkseid * Corey Burton - Vril Dox/Brainiac, * Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor * Wil Wheaton - * Xander Berkeley - * Yuri Lowenthal - * Udo Kier - * Oded Fehr - * Wade Williams - * Quentin Flynn - * Tara Strong - * Daran Norris - * Zach Shada - * Estelle - * Eric Bauza - * Greg Cipes - * Ashley Johnson - * Keith David - * Brian Bloom - * Bobby Moynihan - * Susanne Blakeslee - * Tim Daly - * Dana Delany - * Kevin Conroy - * Susan Eisenberg - * Michael Rosenbaum - * Adam Baldwin - * Ron Perlman - * Rob Paulsen - * Tyrel Jackson Williams - * Cree Summer - * Pamela Aldon - * Roger Ross - * Nathan Fillion - * R. Lee Emery - * Jason Spisak - * Phil LaMarr - * Jennifer Hale - * Dee Bradley Baker - * Hynden Walch - * Diderich Bader - * Fred Tatasciore - * Peter Cullen - * Frank Welker - * Bumper Robinson - * Maggie Q - * Danica McKellar - * Drake Bell - * Finola Hughes - * Corey Feldman - * Tom Kenny - * David Kaye - * Laraine Newman - * Dante Basco - * Gregg Berger - * Clancy Brown - * Sumalee Motano - * David Sobolov - * Tony Todd - * Todd Haberkorn - * John de Lanice - * Kirk Thornton - * Michael Ironside - * Jim Ward - * Khary Payton - * Scott Menville - * Jeffrey Combs - * Will Friedle - * Robert Englund - John Doe/Dr. Destiny * Robin Atkin Downes - * Bejamin Diskin - * Eric Loomis - * Mick Wingert - * James C. Mathis III - * David Tennant - * Catherine Taber - * Maurice LaMarche - * Scott Rummell - * Rachael MacFarlane - * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Crew * Sam Register - Executive Producer * Bruce Timm - Supervising Producer, Character Designer * Paul Dini - Writer, Supervising Producer * Ciro Neili - Supervising Director, Producer * Kris Zimmerman - Casting & Voice Director * Alex Soto - Supervising Director * Harrison Wilcox - Associate Producer * Christopher Yost - Story Editor, Writer * Genndy Tartakovsky - Supervising Producer, Supervising Director, Writer * Kristopher Carter - Composer * Michael McCuistion - Composer * Lolita Rtimanis - Composer Reception Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Justice League Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Television shows Category:Television Shows Category:TV Shows based on books Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner bros. Animation